


Regret

by MarieJohnson123



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:32:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieJohnson123/pseuds/MarieJohnson123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Norma fan fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rain and Music

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a really sad fic. I can't say much more. I wanted to make this a series of vignettes, told in 10 short chapters. I was inspired by the songs "Bear" by The Antlers & "Brick" by Ben Folds Five. I recommend you listen to those before reading this. This was hard to write and read, I wanted to pack a lot of emotion into the story, trying to capture both of the characters emotions accurately. Please leave comments and let me know of you like it or if you think it needs work. I want this to be good. I hope you like it. - Kate

Alex sat in his motel room, it had been a long day. He made a drug bust, and had to collect all of the offenders possessions. He sat looking at everything he took in the corner. The most interesting item being a guitar. It was an acoustic, he walked over to it and started strumming. He used to take lessons, and play professionally before becoming a cop. He sat on the bed playing a song. "And I'd give up forever to touch you, cause I know that you'd feel me somehow-" he started singing when he heard a small knock at the door. He got up and opened it. There stood Norma Bates. "Hey" he said freely. "Hello, Alex" she gave him a smile. She was holding a laundry basket filled with his clothing. It was raining aggressively outside. "Norma...why do you keep doing my laundry?" he asked sounding defeated already, he knew he wasn't going to win this fight. "Your clothes were dirty and they needed to be washed. Your at work a lot, I figured I'd help you" she said, she strut into his motel room and dropped the full basket near the bed. "I'm grateful you do it, but I wish you wouldn't" he muttered, he really didn't want confrontation with her, it was simply a losing battle. She sighed loudly and put her hand on her hip. He watched her. He obviously felt something for her, he wanted her, but he didn't know how to go about it.  She glanced over to the bed. She took notice of the guitar laying there. "Do you play?" she pointed at it, a curious look on her face. "Yes" he said quietly, he didn't know why he sounded ashamed. She smiled, "My first husband used to play guitar...it's such a beautiful instrument" she said sitting on the corner of the bed. He nodded, he wanted to lay her down and show her how he really felt about her. She picked it up, rose to her feet, and handed it to him. "Will you play for me?" she asked confidently, she wanted to know if he was good or not. He took it from her and sat on the floor, at the foot of the bed. She sat next to him. He couldn't resist her scent, she smelled like cinnamon and apples. He warded off the attraction for a moment and went back to strumming Iris. She hummed the song as he played. He started mumbling the words, she began harmonizing, pretty soon they were both singing. "Your the closest to heaven that I'll ever be, and I don't wanna go home right now" their voices blended nicely. They locked eyes. "You have a really beautiful voice" he complimented her. "You do too" she smiled at him. The room got really quiet, the rain was tapping on the roof. "How long have you been playing?" she asked curiously. "Oh wow...ever since I was a teenager" he remembered going to lessons frequently. "Your really good" she touched his arm. He looked at her. "Do you play anything?" he asked. "I play piano" she smiled. "I love piano" he said. "My mother used to play, I would watch her when I was young. She had a real gift" he thought back to watching his mothers delicate fingers stroke each key with careful precision. She gave him a tight smile. "What about you, what was your family like?" he asked curiously. She felt empty and numb towards her family, it showed on her beautifully haunted face. "My dad was an alcoholic and my mom was checked out as soon as I was born" she said bluntly. "I'm sorry..." he started. "Well, it certainly didn't affect your parenting...your a great mother" he smiled at her trying to lighten up the mood. "Thank you, Alex" she was moved, she knew she was a little crazy but always tried her best for Norman's sake. "I'm really grateful for everything you've done for my family and I" she smiled at him. No man had ever showed her that much kindness in her life. "Well, I am a cop, it's my job to protect" he laughed gruffly. "I know, but I still appreciate it" she held onto his arm for a minute. The room got silent, he touched her hand. Her skin was soft and porcelain. "Alex" she whispered, sounding a bit surprised. He slowly ran his fingers along her cheek, "Your so beautiful" he whispered. He kissed her soft, heart shaped lips. It was a prolonged sweet kiss. She kissed him back, boldly. His mouth tasted like spearmint. They fell back on the floor, the rain got louder outside. He ran his hand over the buttons of her blouse, almost asking permission. She didn't protest his advances. He popped each button apart slowly. He peeled her blouse back and tossed it beside them. He sat on top of her, while she maneuvered the same action, his uniform shirt soon lay on top of her white blouse. She looked at his muscular chest, he was practically chiseled. He ran his hands over her bra. She lifted up her body a bit so he could unhook it. He felt her soft breasts. He slid off her skirt, and took off his own pants. Soon there was a huge pile of their freshly peeled off clothing next to them. Alex grabbed a white sheet from the bed and covered he and Norma with it. Slowly but surely, he made love to her, right there on the motel room floor. As the rain got heavier, her moans got louder, she praised him. He was slow in the beginning but picked up the pace as they both got closer to their well anticipated climax. When they finished they both lie breathless next to one another on the floor. She felt latched to him, almost like they were ment to be together. He just wanted to hold her forever, not a second interrupted. He wanted to wash away every piece of pain she felt with one kiss. He wanted her to feel safe and secure with him. She kissed his cheek lightly, their encounter needed no pillow talk, they just lay next to each other, staring into one another's eyes, until they fell into a blissful sleep. 


	2. Swoon

For the next month, their affair stayed hidden, and extremely passionate. They would meet in Alex's motel room and express a love for one another they'd never felt for anyone else. His limbs shook like jello whenever he touched her, he felt privileged to share a bed with such a beautiful woman. She was quickly falling for him too, he was so sweet towards her, she'd never known a man so gentle. He always gave her roses, told her how gorgeous she was, and held her hand. He made her swoon, it was her dream to find a man like him ever since she was a teenager. He was also the best she'd ever had, making the affair even more tempting. Surprisingly, the two rarely fought, despite their dominating, headstrong personalities. If they did but heads, it was typically over something stupid that could easily be resolved with a hug and kiss. They had a lovely relationship that hadn't been tested, they both hoped to keep it that way


	3. Sick and Tired

One morning Norma was making breakfast for Norman. She cracked an egg in the frying pan and started flipping it. The smell radiating off the pan was making her sick, she sprinted to the bathroom and threw up. Norman heard her, her heaves violent. He burst into the bathroom. "Mother?" he asked firmly. She looked up at him and wiped her mouth with a piece of toilet paper. "Are you alright?" he asked as she flushed the toilet. "I'm fine honey, just a little bug, I think" she got up feeling weak. Norman brought her to her bedroom and helped her in bed. "Mother, you relax for a while. I'm going to fix things downstairs, call me if you need me" he reassured her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. The nauseas feeling would not shake itself from Norma's stomach. She curled up in her  
bed for what seemed like hours. At around 9:30, Alex came up to the house to see her. "Hey baby" he said as he sat next to her on the bed. "Hi, sorry I look like this" she said shoving a pillow over her head. Her hair was up in a bun, and for once in her life she was wearing yoga pants, and a purple hoodie. She was in the fetal position. Alex lifted the pillow. He grabbed her chin and moved close to her face to kiss her. "No, no, no...Alex I don't want you to get sick" she whined. "I would throw up blood and shit bricks if it means I get to kiss your sweet lips" he smiled and kissed her anyway. He pulled away and put a hand on her leg. "And your beautiful to me no matter what" he spoke softly. "Alex, if your trying to get laid, I don't think it's gonna happen tonight" she gave him a sly smile. "No. I wasn't. I wanna make sure your ok" he held her hand. "Thank you" she muttered cutely. He hugged her close to him. "Want me to stay here tonight?" he asked. "Not here, because of Norman, he might see us. Why don't we go down to your motel room?" she asked, obviously exhausted. He held her hand and led her down to his motel room. He tucked her in and climbed into the bed next to her. They fell asleep quietly. 


	4. Reality

The next morning, Norma was held up in Alex's motel room bathroom throwing up violently. She didn't understand, she hadn't thrown up this much since - no, it couldn't be. She couldn't be. Could she? She wiped her mouth and looked in the mirror. She pulled up her shirt and looked at her stomach, her fingers tracing it all over. She pulled her shirt down immediately. She sat on the edge of the bathtub. She figured she'd go to the drugstore and buy a test as soon as Alex left for work, it would come out negative, and everything would be back to normal. She figured the "morning sickness" was just the universe playing an awful,  dark trick on her. Alex knocked. "Honey, I'm going to work. I wanna make sure your ok. Feel free to stay here today" he said. She emerged from the tiny bathroom. "Thank you, Alex" she kissed his cheek. He grabbed onto her waist and kissed her mouth. "I'll see you later, feel better angel" he said, walking out the door. She immediately got in the shower and got ready. She drove to the store 20 minutes later and bought a pregnancy test, something she hadn't done in 17 years. As she drove home with it, she remembered telling Sam she was pregnant with Norman. He was so excited, she remembers him picking her up by the waist and kissing her stomach all over. She smiled a little bit before she remembered how abusive he was when Norman was a toddler. Sure, on the outside things look peachy, but on the inside, it was pure, unimaginable hell. She went numb when he talked to her, when he yelled at her, when he had sex with her, and when he beat her. She brushed him out of her mind and remembered that she was with Alex now, someone that would never think to lay a hand on her. 


	5. Surprise

As she pulled up to the motel room, she took in a sharp breath, she was scared to take the test. She sucked it up and went to Alex's room. She locked herself in the bathroom and took the test out of the box, her hands were shaking so bad, she thought she might drop the stick in the toilet. She finished and placed the test on the counter, waiting. It was the longest 10 minutes ever. She was frightened of what might be forming inside of her. She couldn't imagine brining another child into the world. She had her hands full with Norman, and she was trying to mend her broken relationship with Dylan. She grabbed the test from the counter, praying to god it was negative, but once again, she'd been screwed. Her eyes watered at the little pink plus sign. She threw the test in the garbage. She sat on the toilet seat crying. She put a hand on her stomach, crying harder. She knew she couldn't have this baby. 


	6. Reveal

Alex came home that night and plopped on the bed. He noticed Norma wasn't herself. She was silent. Totally silent. Not a word left her mouth, unless of course, Alex spoke to her. "Norma, what is wrong with you?" he asked placing a hand on her back. "Nothing" her face held a warm smile, but he knew it was fake. "Norma, you can tell me anything, please tell me what's wrong?" he asked sternly, a bit annoyed. "I'm pregnant!" she yelled getting up from the bed and going into the bathroom. He sat for a while, a look of utter shock and disbelief on his face. He thought Norma was joking but the more time she spent held up in his bathroom sobbing, the more it became apparent to him that she wasn't. He got up and opened the door. He came up slowly behind her and hugged her waist. He kissed her neck. "Norma..." he started. "I had no idea...I'm just so...surprised" he mumbled still in shock. "Yeah? I was too when I read the pregnancy test" she shook her head and started cleaning her face. "Shit" he muttered. She slowly turned to him, tears overflowing in her blue eyes. He didn't know what to do, he was equally as scared, but he knew he had to stay under control for Norma's sake. She looked away for a brief moment. "We were so careful...I don't know how this happened" she said regretful. He looked at her seriously. "What are we going to do?" he asked quietly, afraid of the words coming out of his mouth, he knew damn well what the plan was from the look of Norma's mournful expression and plaintive eyes. Alex gave her a small nod and hugged her shaking body tight.


	7. Procedure

They booked the appointment. The days leading up to it were hell, Alex felt like he was dead inside, he wanted to be a father to the baby and a husband to Norma, he knew both of those things were fantasy, Norma had made up her mind, there's no way he could convince her otherwise. She felt the same way, when she thought about the choice she'd made, she felt herself shatter. On the day of the procedure, they were both silent on the way there, the only voice the heard was the nurse calling Norma's name, he gave her a parting kiss. Alex felt broken in the waiting room, he didn't want this, every minute that went by was like a bullet in his chest. 45 minutes later, she emerged from the operating room. Her eyes sunken in and sad, her complexion pale, and her frame trembling. He jumped up to hug her. He took her arm and they walked back to the car. On the ride home, Norma felt like a dandilion blowing in the wind, like different parts of her were being torn apart rapidly. She curled up on the passengers seat and cried, quiet, undetectable tears. Alex pretended not to notice even though all he wanted to do was pull over and clutch her frail body. She wiped her eyes, trying to stay strong for Alex and herself. 


	8. Strangers

The weeks after the procedure were awful. Alex and Norma felt like strangers to one another. Alex had sunk into a huge depression, he didn't want to do anything, he wanted to lie in bed and let small tears leak down his face. Norma felt the same way, she was detached from everyone, including Norman, who figured his mother was going through something, he thought it would pass, so he left her alone, as much as it pained him. She lay in bed for a week, she barely ate, she only got up to use the bathroom and shower. She never went out. Alex would come up to see her all the time. Normally she spoke minimally, she looked dead. They didn't kiss or hug, they barely made eye contact, they were afraid of losing each other, and they were even more afraid of reaching out to one another. 


	9. Explosion

That night when Alex went up to see Norma, she had the same impassive expression on her face. Her eyes were departed. Alex was sick of it. "Norma, you have to get out of the house" he said sternly. "No" she said freely. "Do you plan on staying here your whole life?" he asked stupidly. "If that's what it takes" she said sounding depressed and cynical. He tried to take her arm and lift her up, but she pulled away swiftly. "Norma, come on!" he yelled. She shot up in bed and locked eyes with him. "Stop! Alex, just stop! I don't fucking need this!" she shouted. "I'm trying to help you!" he yelled back. "I don't want help! I don't need it and I don't need you!" she yelled "I had an abortion! I'm not a drug addict!" she yelled, slowly realizing what she just said, Alex looked stunned that she'd said it out loud. She looked at the floor, tears streaming down her face, she sank down and sat on the floor, she was overflowing with tears of remorse and regret. He got up and wrapped his arms around her, it felt good to hold her again. He kissed her forehead. She buried herself in his shirt and sobbed hard. "I'm sorry....I'm so sorry, Alex"she wailed into his chest. He tightened his grip on her. "Shhhhh, it's okay baby" he cooed consouling her. Her crying became choppy and emotional. He rocked back and fourth, holding her in his arms. They fell asleep like that, on the floor, arms wrapped protectively around one another.


	10. Alive

In the morning, they woke up together. He took work off that day. They were in the shower together. Her arms were wrapped around his waist. They were silent. Afterwards, they got dressed. "I'm going to my room, I need to do some paperwork" he said kissing her forehead. "Ok" she gave him a small smile, he hadn't seen that in weeks. He turned to walk out the door. "Alex?" she called after him, he darted back through the door and looked at her. "I love you" she said quietly. 


End file.
